Signatures
Signatures are a great way to personalize your experience here at The Garage Band Wiki. Check out this exerpt from a fellow Wiki, Lostpedia:The Lost Encyclopedia. Exerpt *This page contains information on how to create a custom signature to sign your work with. **'Additions to articles should ''never, ever be signed'. It's against the collaborative spirit of a Wiki. *A custom signature elsewhere is by no means essential, but it helps to make your posts more individual. How to create a custom signature *Create a subpage in your userspace named '''User:''your username/sig''' (i.e. User:JohnLocke/sig). **Edit this new page so that your desired signature is on it (see Basic Wikisyntax below for some basic colour/formatting/linking syntax). **Save the changes that you have made to the page. *Create a subpage in your userspace named User:your username/autosig (i.e. User:JohnLocke/autosig). **Edit this new page and type in the following (exactly as you see it but with your name; do not use full code this time): *In , make the following changes: **In the nickname section type **Ensure that the name in the nickname section is between double curly brackets, i.e. . **Tick the raw signatures checkbox (this is vital as it ensures that when you sign only the signature will be shown, and not all the color codes etc that you've used to make it). **Save the changes you have made. *Sign posts as you usually would - with tilde characters; **Three tildes(~~~) for just the signature; **Four tildes(~~~~) to also include a timestamp; **Five tildes (~~~~~) for just the timestamp. Basic Wikisyntax *The most common elements of Wikisyntax used in signatures are links, colour commands, and fonts. Adding links *Most commonly, you will wish to link to your User page, and your User talk page from your signature. This is achieved using standard wiki links; e.g. **JohnLocke ***This links to the User page of a user named JohnLocke via the John element. ***And to the User talk page from the Locke element. ***This sig is rendered as JohnLocke by Lostpedia. Using colors *To specify colors, use the ' HTML command within the Wikilink. To return to the default colour, use the ' command. The colour is specified as an hexadecimal RGB value. *For example, to create a signature linking to User: and User Talk: pages for a Lostpedian called JohnLocke in red and blue, use: **JohnLocke ***This links to the User page, in red, via the John element. ***And to the User talk page, in blue, via the Locke element. ***This signature is rendered as JohnLocke by LostPedia. *You can use this color palette to help you. Using fonts *You may specify a font other than the default for your signature using the <'font face="''your font name here"> syntax. is the corresponding 'close' tag for this. **'''Please bear in mind that fonts are dependent on what your browser supports, and what the other users of Lostpedia have installed.. They are not present on the Lostpedia server, but rather are rendered using your web browser, and are dependent on what fonts the user has installed. **As a result, it's good practice to select a common font, which is supported by as many browsers/operating systems as is possible, if a signature is to render properly for other Lostpedians. *For example, to use the common 'Impact' font in the JohnLocke signature discussed above, use: **JohnLocke **This signature is rendered as JohnLocke by Lostpedia. Font Sizes * To change the size of the font in your signature, add in "font size" at the beginning of your font tag and specify your desired size with a number, like so: YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 1 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 2 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 3 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **..and so on. *For example, to recreate the JohnLocke signature used above, but with a larger font, use: John Locke ***This signature is rendered as JohnLocke, by Lostpedia. Dummyproof step-by-step method for making your first sig 1) Create "sig" page: :a) In the search box, using your own Lostpedia account username for the red portion, enter: ::User:YOURNAMEHERE/sig :b) Press "Go", resulting in the message: ::"There is currently no text in this page, you can search for this page title in other pages or edit this page." :c) Click: "edit this page" :d) Into this page, cut and paste the following code for a default sig: : ::YOURNAMEHERE|talk| :e) Replace the red text with your exact username. :f) Click: "Save page" 2) Create "autosig" page: :a) In the search box, using your own username for the red portion, enter: ::User:YOURNAMEHERE/autosig :b) Press "Go", resulting in the message: ::"There is currently no text in this page, you can search for this page title in other pages or edit this page." :c) Click: "edit this page" :d) Into this page, cut and paste the following code for a default sig: : :: :e) Replace the red text with your exact username. :f) Click: "Save page" 3) Change preferences: :a) click: "my preferences" (at top of page) :b) Select tab: "User profile" :c) In "Nickname" put: :: :d)replace red text with your username :e) Check the box: "Raw signatures (without automatic link)" :f) Click: "Save" ::Note: (you'll see: ) 4) You're done. Your sig will now be generated when you sign talk pages with four tildes: ~~~~ :a) As a test, try signing on your userpage: ::i) Click: "my talk" at the top of the page ::ii) Click "edit" ::iii) Type the following: :::TEST --~~~~ ::iv) Click: "Save page" :b) Now that your sig works, you may begin to customize it by referring to the other information available on this page. Further information *'Observe Lostpedia protocol regarding courtesy': Never copy someone else's signature directly, regardless of how much you like it! *'WP:DICK': Don't be a dick; don't have a signature which is huge, offensive, incorporates images, or incorporates templates. *Some common fonts, which will work on most systems. *Nickb123 has written an excellent guide to creating a user page, with some info on signatures as well; you can find it here.Category:Help